1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of managed print services (MPS), there is a known technology to manage an operation state of a device, such as an operation rate, the number of failures, or contents of failures of a device in a customer environment, and provide the operation state of the device as a service report to a customer (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-100283).
However, in the conventional technology as described above, a service report is used only for the purpose of confirming compliance and non-compliance with an agreement made with a customer, and pieces of device information accumulated every day through management of an operation state of a device is not utilized for a service of MPS, such as for improvement of the operation state of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method capable of utilizing accumulated pieces of device information for a service.